This invention relates generally to roller skates and more particularly to a roller skate sole plate of low cost, light weight, and great durability.
Rink type roller skates are conventionally provided with a shoe structure secured to a sole plate. From this sole plate, front and rear roller trucks depend. A toe stop, for use in dance and other maneuvers may be secured to the sole plate front. One such sole plate is disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,763.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a light weight die cast sole plate having great strength and durability. Sole plate strength is especially desirable in a toe portion of the plate which is subjected to the stresses imparted by the front roller truck and the toe stop.
A related object is to provide such a sole plate which can be manufactured at relatively modest cost and which requires but a minimum of constituent raw material.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.